creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Married Man
PREFACE Supposedly, there was a double murder which occurred in Albion, CA back in 1983. There are absolutely no reports of these murders anywhere on the internet, and I really don't have the means to travel out to Albion to prove its authenticity, but this is about the only time I've ever actually heard about this. My father, who renovates houses here in St. Joseph, MI, came home with boxes chock full of documents and unofficial records written by the previous, deceased owner of the house. Dad had been reading over them while he was on his break and became extremely interested in whatever this case was. I managed to copy most of the documents before my dad turned them over. The folks that took them mentioned that it was a cold case and the documents would likely be filed away and never spoken of again. This is a mostly shortened version of what I found in those notes. Everything from witness testimonies to investigative reports. It's probably the most confused I've ever been about any sort of murder, and no one's ever heard about it. The primary witness from each report is someone who's labeled as Garry K. Supposedly, he was very close to the victims. It Begins Charles Kerrin, and his wife Abecca Marguerite Tremblay-Kerrin, had just returned from a vacation. On Friday, July 1st, 1983, Charles was just getting off the phone with his friend Garry. Garry recalled in a testimony the conversation he had with Charles over the phone: CHARLES: I just got off the phone with Becca's mom. GARRY: Yeah? C: She's real excited for the party. Gonna bring Thom out, too. G: You gonna invite that one girl you met, out at the shop? C: Come on, now, pal, you know I'm a married man. Garry stated he could remember that last bit of conversation. After they hung up, he never heard from Charles or Abecca again. The Next Few Days On Saturday, July 2nd, Garry stated he tried to call the Kerrin's home, only to be met by no answer. He tried them at least ten times that day. Never once did they answer his calls. He went to their home on Sunday morning, finding no car in the driveway and the front door locked. He'd stated that the Kerrins were known for their spontaneity and, as such, he'd assumed they simply set off on one of their 'adventurous outings' together. He left it at that. On Monday morning, Garry tried their home phone again and, again, there was no answer. He went to their home again and again, there was no car in the drive. By now, Garry was frantic as to the whereabouts of his friends. They were a spontaneous sort, but Charlie always had a knack for calling Garry with some wild story about where they'd gone on a whim. He had no way into the house, no other way to contact them, and by this time he'd figured they'd call him back. He went for the next possible option, talking to the police. He filed a missing person's report for the couple and returned to his home. He sat for two days next to the phone before it rang. The person on the other end was a sergeant with Albion's police department. He'd called to inform Garry that they had located the Kerrin's automobile at the bottom of a cliff. They had towed the car out and investigated it, though they couldn't find any sign of the Kerrins, not a body, not a trace. The car had seemingly been dumped. Garry was now in a panic. His two closest friends were either floating out in the Pacific or someplace else, either dead or being held. He knew he had to find something to lead him to them. So, he returned to their house. It took him about two minutes to break down the front door, and he was welcomed into the home by the smell of something gone rotten. The power had been cut, the air left to stand in the house was a humid reek. Garry entered, and made his way through to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he'd found a box. The box was described by Garry as. "Like a giftbox someone would give on Christmas, or Valentine's Day." It was opened, and in it was Abecca's severed head, rotten and decaying. Garry stated he'd felt sick and ran to the bathroom to vomit, only to be met with the decayed and rotted carcass of Charlie hanging from the shower head by his neck. His face was a deep purple and nearly unrecognizable, his eyes gouged out from the pressure of being choked and his body frozen in a struggling pose. Garry stated he had seen numerous papers nailed into Charlie's torso. The papers had circled the hole from which his heart had been brutally removed. Investigators stated that these papers they recovered from Charlie's corpse were letters written by Charlie to a girl named Helena. The first few were love notes, the fourth and fifth were two separate pages of one note, describing how Charlie could no longer see Helena because he was "a married man" and the guilt "would kill him." The police, without a doubt, suspect that this Helena was the perpetrator, but they didn't have the means to find her in a place of possibly twelve dozen Helena's or more. The case became cold. And the investigator who wrote up these reports isn't around to talk about it. The Investigator The case itself interested me so much that I asked my dad what had happened to the investigator who left behind such valuable evidence to a cold case. Supposedly, the guy retired after moving around for at least two decades. The reports did seem to mention other locations around the US. He'd supposedly been on the trail of the murderer all over before settling here in Michigan. According to my dad, they found him dead in his bathroom. Cops said he must've had second thoughts at the very instant he hung himself. His body was in rigor mortis, arms tightened in a struggling pose, and tongue severed from his mouth. They thought he might've chewed it out during, though they never did find the tongue. They did, however, find a bloody note smudged on the shower wall: "HE CAN'T GO ON LIVING. BUT I CAN." Category:Mental Illness